Enamorada de mi jefe ()
by kag-akane
Summary: ;-)


Hola esta historia la escribí originalmente para mis otros dos personajes favoritos Ranma y Akane…..pero como ven no pude aguantar e hice la versión de Inuyasha y Kagome….espero sus reviews y prometo pronto actualizar

"El mejor amigo de Kagome"….(pronto = 1 semana mas o menos) advertencia…contiene un pequeñísimo lemon

**Enamorada de mi jefe**

Mi despertador suena como todas las mañanas cuarto para la 6, afuera todavía está oscuro, pero necesito estudiar para el examen que tengo el viernes en la universidad, trate de estudiar toda la noche pero el recuerdo de unos ojos dorados como el sol me robaron toda la concentración, como cada noche desde hace 10 mese cuando empecé a trabajar como asistente de presidencia en Taisho Enterprises.

O mejor dicho para Inuyasha Taisho mi adorado tormento y jefe también.

El año pasado mi madre sufrió una caída en la economía del negocio familiar "el templo Higurashi", y ya no pudo seguir ayudándome a costear mi carrera de medicina, y aunque soy becada tengo que costearme el resto de gastos.

Por eso me vi en la obligación de buscar un empleo, estuve dos semanas buscando sin obtener ningún resultado, supongo que es difícil contratar a una estudiante de tercer año de medicina con apenas diecinueve años que no sabe hacer nada más que estudiar y salir con amigas.

Pero sin importar nada seguí insistiendo. Trabaje por varias semanas en un café bar y hay conocí a la señora Izayo Taisho, madre de Inuyasha.

Una mañana ella fue a tomar café con una de sus refinadas amigas, que por cierto siempre dejaban buena propina. Pero al salir del café un maleante intento asaltarlas, afortunadamente pude ahuyentarlos diciendo que venía la policía y pude ayudarlas a tiempo, desde entonces la señora Izayo cree que está en deuda con migo, aunque yo le insistí que no fue nada.

Unos días después ella se entero que me despidieron del café, por abofetear a un pervertido que intento propasarse con migo, me busco en la universidad y me ofreció ser la asistente del presidente de Taisho Enterprises, intente rechazar el trabajo porque en realidad no sabía nada de lo que tendría que hacer una asistente. Pero con lo desesperada que estaba por un trabajo de buena paga termine aceptando y ahí empezó todo.

Mi primer día de trabajo nunca lo voy a olvidar estaba realmente nerviosa estando en su presencia.

Flash back

Llegue muy temprano a Taisho Enterprises, lo mejor vestida posible, con una falda ajustada gris de lana que llega hasta la rodilla, una blusa rojo vino sin mangas con cuello de tortuga y un par de tacones altos negros.

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi- y me contrataron como la nueva asistente del Señor Inuyasha Taisho, me podría indicar a donde debo dirigirme – pregunte a la encargada de la resección

Ella me analizo con la mirada, haciéndome sentir incomoda, por el escrudiño al que sometía, se dio cuenta de mi molestia y dijo.

-el señor Taisho la está esperando

La seguí por el largo pasillo hasta el ascensor, donde presiono uno de los botones de los pisos superiores.

Al llegar a nuestro destino, encontramos un escritorio vacio, alado de un par de enormes puertas de roble, ella me dijo que pasara que Inuyasha me estaría esperando.

Cuando pase la puerta él se encontraba de espaldas hablando por teléfono.

-Koga te dije que necesitaba esos documentos para hoy – afirmo con una voz dura pero a la vez sexi y masculina

Se dio la vuelta en su cilla giratoria al percatarse de mi presencia y me iso una señal con la mano para que me sentara un una silla frete a su escritorio, el igual a la recepcionista me analizo con la mirada, solo que cuando recorrió mi cuerpo por entero pude notar un extraño brillo en sus ojos. Lujuria. Pero desde luego era imposible. Los hombres como él no se fijan en chicas como yo, ellos solo se relacionan con modelos y mujeres de belleza despampanante.

Aunque me pareció algo molesto, no pude evitar estremecerme, el era realmente joven, yo esperaba encontrarme con un cuarentón y el hombre que tenia al frente llegaba escasamente a los 25 años si no es menos, su cabello de un extraño color plateado, largo y desordenado enmarcaba los masculinos rasgos de su cara, sus ojos de un dorado intenso chispeaban, la mandíbula cuadrada y fuerte, esos sexis labios como esculpidos por dioses, una nariz respingada pero masculina, nada que ver con esos modelos que se la operan y terminan siendo una mala imitación de Michael Jackson.

-Koga te hablo luego- corto la llamada sacándome de la ensoñación en la que me encontraba solo de mirarlo

-Hola tú debes ser la señorita Higurashi – me saludo logrando que mis mejillas se tiñeran de carmín

- A si es señor Taisho, mucho gusto – estire la mano para darle un saludo formal

- Inuyasha….solo dime Inuyasha, señor Taisho le dicen solo a mi padre- dijo con humor al levantarse a tomar mi mano en forma de saludo, dejándome aun mas impresionada, media por lo menos un metro noventa, yo con un metro 68 y tacones de 10 centímetros a penas y le llego por debajo de la barbilla. Su cuerpo aunque cubierto, por el elegante traje de sastre se notaba bien trabajado, y su caro perfume con olor a madera y laurel inundaba el lugar dejando mis sentidos atontados.

- mi madre me hablo mucho de ti Kagome…puedo llamarte Kagome verdad - dijo sacándome de mi ensoñación, yo solo asentí totalmente sonrojada.

Fin de flash back

Desde ese primer encuentro pasaron muchas cosas que me acercaron a Inuyasha, hasta convertirlo en mi amigo e indudablemente quede totalmente enamorada de él, aunque los primeros meses trate de engañarme diciendo que era solo atracción, después de todo solo tengo 20 años y las hormonas se me pueden alborotar al ver a tan buen espécimen masculino como es Inuyasha, pero si soy honesta muchos chicos han intentando conquistarme desde que estaba en el instituto, pero ninguno ha logrado el efecto que tiene Inuyasha en mi, ni siquiera mi anterior y único novio Hoyo.

Me doy cuenta que otra vez estoy divagando en mis recuerdos con Inuyasha, me arreglo lo más rápido posible para ir directo a la oficina, el dijo que hoy tenía algo importante que decirme, y la verdad no puedo esperar un minuto más para verlo.

….

Inuyasha se levanto temprano, como acostumbra desde hace 10 meses, y más específicamente desde que Kagome empezó a trabajar para él. Miro varias veces el reloj para asegurarse que no era muy temprano para llegar a la oficina.

…_.Ay Kagome…..Kagome…..mira lo que me haces, antes utilizaba cualquier pretexto para llegar tarde a la oficina y desde que tu estas parece que no quiero salir de allá…. _

Sin importar lo temprano que era se subió a su lamborghini diablo y manejo a alta velocidad, asía la oficina. Se quedo a una cuadra y mirando a la puerta, esperando pacientemente a que cierta azabache llegue.

Después de 20 minutos la vio entrar….._tan hermosa como siempre…ay Kagome si supieras lo que me provocas, de seguro renunciarías…o me acusarías de pervertido, aunque no es mi culpa que cada vez que te veo tenga que controlar el impulso de lanzarme sobre ti._

_Como el primer día que te conoció, vestías una falda gris y una blusa roja vino que se te pegaba al cuerpo como una segunda piel, te veías tan sexi, que pensé en seducirte ahí mismo, pero al ver tus ojos, esa mirada inocente y el tierno sonrojo en tus mejillas, logre contenerme. Recuerdo que cuando te despediste, esperabas que te mostrara tu nuevo puesto de trabajo, pero yo lo evite dándote el día libre con la escusa de que ese día no te necesitaba, cuando en realidad la verdadera razón era que no quería que notara la creciente erección en mis pantalones…..._

Después de esperar varios minutos Inuyasha se dirigió a su oficina y al encontrar a Kagome acomodando los documentos sobre su escritorio, se quedo en la entrada admirándola como si fuera una obra de arte digna de contemplar.

….

Al llegar a la compañía me dirijo directamente a la oficina de Inuyasha, como todos los días me encargo de organizar su escritorio y su agenda antes de que el llegue.

Un ruido de en la puerta me distrae de mi actividad.

-buenos días, Kagome – me saluda Inuyasha desde la puerta, esta arrimado en el marco, y me da la impresión de que lleva tiempo observándome

- buenos días – trato de que mi vos suene lo más clara posible, a pesar de que al verlo se me reseque la garganta y se me dificulte hablar, el siempre causa ese efecto en mi.

- lamento haberte interrumpido – se disculpa

- no..no descuida ya casi terminaba – digo y me apresuro a salir de la oficina, sé que si me quedo un momento el nerviosismo que me provoca tal vez me delate

- espera – dice deteniéndome del brazo

-sucede algo – pregunto intrigada por su acción

- no hagas planes a la hora del almuerzo –

- quieres que te acompañe a alguna reunión

Pregunto, pero el solo me sonríe y me pide que le traiga unos documentos, ¡Ay! como detesto esa actitud tan arrogante, siempre es asi, primero me dice algo y luego me deja colgada.

Es un baka…idiota….estúpido….lindo…que tiene los ojos mas lindos del mundo y una sonrisa que hace que mis piernas se conviertan en gelatina…

….

Después de haberle llevado los documentos que me pidió, trate de sacarle información sobre el almuerzo, pero como siempre evadió estoicamente mis preguntas. Inuyasha Taisho me confundes tanto, a veces pienso por tu actitud con mingo que también te gusto…..

Flash back

-Hola Kagome – me saludo alegremente Yuka

- hola Yuka

- sabes me eh preguntado como haces digo, estudias una carrera tan complicada como medicina y trabajas medio tiempo en una de las más grandes compañías de implementos deportivos de toda Asia – me pregunto intrigada

- necesidad supongo – la verdad es que ni yo misma sabía cómo lograba mantenerme en pie hasta el final del día

- yo digo más bien que eres una chica sorprendente – intervino Koga, uno de los socios de la empresa y gran amigo intimo de Inuyasha

- que dice joven Koga, si yo no hago nada del otro mundo…hay muchos estudiantes que igual a mi tienen un trabajo

- pero que modesta eres Kagome…tal vez tengan un empleo pero no son los mejores como tu ni mantienen una beca en una de las mejores universidades de Japón y el mundo- intervino Yuka

- valla no lo sabía….asi que Kagome aparte de ser hermosa eres muy inteligente- dijo Koga galán provocándome un fuerte sonrojo en todo el rostro

- usted cree joven Koga – pregunte algo cohibida por la forma en que el me miraba

- por favor Kagome solo dime Koga y si me permites me gustaría invitarte a salir - dijo acercándose aun mas a mi

De repente un fuerte azote en la puerta evito que le contestara a Koga, gire mi rostro para ver que había provocado ese sonido, y no era nadie más que Inuyasha, que despedía un aura oscura que nos asusto un poco a Yuka y a mí.

-Koga, por que no pasas a mi oficina, hay algo de lo que tengo que hablarte – gruño Inuyasha fulminando a Koga con la mirada

- en un momento, primero permíteme terminar mi conversación con la dulce Kagome – dijo ignorando por completo el aura asesina que despedía Inuyasha

- no – dijo firme Inuyasha – Kagome por cierto no se te hace tarde para ir a la universidad – dijo mirando el reloj y arrastrando a Koga por la solapa asía su oficina

-si es cierto – exclame apresurada

-oye Kagome era mi impresión o el jefe se puso celoso porque Koga te invito a salir – me interrumpió Yuka mientras arreglaba apresurada mi bolso

- pero que dices Yuka, el es el jefe y jamás se fijaría en una simple asistente como yo

- hay Kagome pero eso que tiene que ver, si tu eres hermosa y habría que ser siego para no notar cómo te mira

Me despedí de Yuka lo más rápido posible para que no notara mi sonrojo, la verdad me aria inmensamente feliz que Inuyasha se halla puesto celoso, pero descarte la idea rápidamente, al pensar que chicos como el solo salen con modelos famosas y con cuerpos perfectos y no con chicas simples como yo.

**Lo que pasó dentro de la oficina de Inuyasha **

-me puedes explicar que es lo que estabas tratando de hacer- pregunto un Inuyasha muy enojado

- no sé a qué te refieres – dijo Koga sin llegar a entender el motivo del enojo de su amigo

-como que no sabes…estabas tratando de seducir a **Mi **asistente-

-no estaba tratando de seducirla solo la invite a salir y por tu culpa ella no pudo responder- dijo Koga empezando a molestarse con la actitud de su amigo

-escúchame bien lobo apestoso…te prohíbo que invites a Kagome a salir me escuchaste- dijo el oji dorado tomando por la solapa a Koga y fulminándolo con la mirada

-tú no eres nadie para prohibirme nada perro tonto- dijo Koga soltándose bruscamente de agarre del oji dorado

-te equivocas yo soy el jefe de Kagome y no voy a permitir que tu ni ningún otro idiota intente propasarse con ella- siseo molesto el oji dorado

-tal vez evites que me le acerque en la oficina pero fuera tú no eres nadie para ella- desafío Koga

Inuyasha soltó su puño que se impacto en la boca de Koga rompiéndole el labio inferior. – que te quede algo claro lobo apestoso ¡Kagome es mía! y ni tu ni nadie la va alejar de mi- dijo Inuyasha dejando sorprendido a Koga

-a sí que eso es lo que sucede…. te enamoraste de tu asistente- se burlo

-ese no es tu problema – gruño el oji dorado

-claro que si Kagome me gusta y ni tu ni nadie me va impedir conquistarla – siseo Koga antes de salir hecho una furia de la oficina de Inuyasha dando un portazo

El oji dorado enrabiado tiro las cosas que habían sobre su escritorio lanzando un sin número de maldiciones al aire.

Fin de flas back

Después de ese día nunca más el joven Koga volvió a la oficina y una parte de mí que sueña que Inuyasha se puso celoso, sobre todo por la forma en que asesino a Koga con la mirada cuando me invito a salir….pero eso no es verdad el solo me ve como su amiga….y si yo le dijera algo sobre mis sentimientos….tal vez…. él me echaría como lo hiso con la tal Kikyo…que intento seducirlo.

Por eso lo mejor es guarde mis sentimientos y que disfrute su presciencia mientras trabaje para él.

….

Llego la hora del almuerzo e Inuyasha estaba realmente nervioso…por lo que iba hacer…..por fin después de diez largos y tortuosos meses le diría a Kagome lo que siente y le propondría matrimonio, el sabe que tal vez es muy acelerado pero es la única forma en que se aseguraría que la azabache sea solo suya para siempre.

Sabía que era una locura su plan pero estaba realmente desesperado y el siendo Inuyasha Taisho uno de los empresarios más jóvenes de todo Japón y descendiente de guerreros fuertes jamás se daría por vencido menos si eso implica Kagome de por medio.

Como tenía planeado fue por Kagome a su escritorio y la condujo hasta el estacionamiento donde los esperaba su lujoso lamborghini diablo.

…

-y a que restauran vamos a ir – pregunte tratando de romper el hielo, pero el solo sonrió enigmáticamente, pero el maldito bastardo no dijo nada, presiento que lo hace solo para molestarme

Cuando llegamos a nuestro destino me sorprendió que en lugar de un restaurante, estuviéramos en la pista privada de la compañía.

-Inuyasha que hacemos aquí – pregunte firmemente

-vamos a tomar un vuelo – respondió tomándome de la mano y conduciéndome a abordar el avión de la compañía, esa acción me atonto un poco y para cuando por fin pude volver a preguntar el avión ya estaba despegando

-¿adonde vamos Inuyasha? – insistí

- a almorzar como ya te dije –

- para almorzar no es necesario tomar un avión –conteste irónica

- tal vez no, pero para comer mi comida favorita si – respondió restándole importancia

-bueno y entonces a donde vamos – pregunte

- a una pequeña isla que tiene los mejores mariscos de todo Japón ya lo veras – me dijo con la mirada de un niño ilusionado logrando que mi corazón brinque de emoción solo con verlo

-y a cuánto tiempo estamos – pregunte

-nos tomara alrededor de media hora para llegar –

-entonces podremos regresar temprano no? - pregunte preocupada por pasar tanto tiempo con él, si estando en la oficina con tanta gente alrededor me cuesta no lanzarme a sus brazos, estando solos me da miedo no poder controlar mis sentimientos.

-descuida tarde o temprano regresaremos – dijo en un tono divertido

….

No podía créelo la isla Shikon era un verdadero paraíso, no se comparaba a nada que haya visto antes, aunque claro nunca he salido de Japón.

Inuyasha por otro lado parece que ha venido muchas veces, ya que cada lugar por donde pasábamos el me relava su historia….

-dime Kagome te esta gustado el recorrido – pregunto mi lindo oji dorado al tomar mi mano para bajar del coche y dirigirnos al restauran

-este lugar es fenomenal Inuyasha – exclame entusiasmada

-me alegra mucho que te haya gustado – me dijo mientras nos sentábamos en nuestra meza con vista a la playa

-pero no crees que es algo imprudente hacer un viaje como este un día de semana – pregunte tratando de charlar un poco

-no lo creo…siempre eh pensado que las personas que esperan y dejan para después hacer lo que les gusta….dejan de disfrutar la vida –

-tal vez, pero cuando trabajas en lo que te gusta eso no sería un problema

-si Kagome tal vez tengas razón, pero hasta los más apasionados por su carrera merecen un descanso debes en cuando – me sonrió –como cuando tú seas medico, la verdad no me gustaría que pasases todo el día en el trabajo -

-pero como ya no voy a trabajar para ti no podrás controlarme- sonreí burlonamente

Inuyasha soltó una carcajada que inundo el lugar.

-créeme cariño….yo tengo mis métodos para mantenerte quieta – me dijo descaradamente y antes de que pudiera refutarle el mesero nos interrumpió trayendo nuestras ordenes

El resto del almuerzo pasamos hablando de cosas triviales y Inuyasha me conto como había venido a parar por primera vez en esta isla, cuando apenas tenía doce años y su mejor amigo Miroku engañaron a sus padres diciendo que estarían en un campamento.

-realmente no puedo creer que ellos te hayan creído tan fácil…digo apenas eran unos niños como para viajar solos – dije horrorizada de solo imaginarlo

-jajaja….debo decir que el crédito en eso se lo lleva Miroku….a el le gustaba una joven de esta isla y me convenció para acompañarlo – dijo con humor

-no puedo creer que la señora Izayo no se diera cuenta –

- lo hiso…y cuando se entero estuvo tan enojada, que mi viejo que el tubo que intervenir para que no me castigara de por vida-

-entonces al final te atraparon y te castigaron – exclame contenta

-y con bonos extra….créeme cuando te digo que cuando mi madre se enoja ella realmente es espeluznante – con su comentario yo solo pude romper a reír y luego de un momento el me siguió

-gracias por acompañarme Kagome, nada de esto sería tan divertido sin ti – me dijo Inuyasha de una forma que mi cuerpo entero se estremeció con la profundidad de sus palabras

-gracias a ti por invitarme, Inuyasha –respondí – pero creo que lo mejor es que ya nos alistemos para irnos.

El solo sonrió y me dijo que en un momento nos llamaría el piloto para confirmar que nuestro transporte esté listo y con el suficiente combustible.

Pasamos alrededor de media hora más conversando, sobre los viajes y escapadas que Inuyasha había tenido junto a su gran amigo Miroku, en su adolescencia. Mientras afuera empezaba una suave lluvia.

-jajaja…no puedo creer que casi terminas siendo cazado por ancianitas – me burle de Inuyasha

-no te rías…imagina que le hubiera hecho caso a Miroku….tal vez en este momento mi trasero fuera historia – me dijo con estremeciéndose del horror al imaginarse purificado por las mikos

- Inuyasha….por favor, eres un adulto y esa historia de los younkais y hanyous, es solo una leyenda…–

-si tal vez tengas razón…pero lo que a mí respecta no me gustaría correr el riesgo -

-y aunque hubiese sido cierto convertirse ser un hanyou no es malo – le dije maliciosamente sabiendo que mi comentario lo alteraría

-si claro…me gustaría saber que sentirías si te confundieran con un mitad demonio e intentaran un montón de ancianas locas purificar tu trasero – me dijo algo molesto por mis burlas

-pues tal vez sacaría provecho…..ya sabes la cantidad de habilidades que supuestamente tenían los hanyous ni mencionar que vivían cientos o miles de años –

-pues yo sinceramente prefiero que seas humana – me dijo seductor….logrando que mis mejillas se volvieran a teñir de rosado….y antes de que pudiera refutar el teléfono de Inuyasha sonó

-_halo…Myoga_….- Inuyasha contesto, supuse que hablaba con el piloto

-_si entiendo….como a qué hora_- mientras Inuyasha hablaba yo estaba absorta observándolo, él como en todo lo que hace irradia seguridad y firmeza

_-no descuida…entiendo…_ -sus labios se movían rítmicamente dejando salir las palabras de su boca, y yo por momento deseaba que esos masculinos labios en vez de moverse al producir palabras se deslizaran por mi piel

_-yo tampoco quisiera arriesgarme _– sus últimas palabras me trajeron de regreso a la realidad…y su semblante preocupado me alerto de que algo iba mal __

_-ok…llámame cuando podamos salir_- cuando termino de hablar con Myoga el piloto, no perdí un segundo en preguntar

-que va mal Inuyasha –

- lo lamento Kagome….pero al parecer hoy será imposible volver a Tokio – me dijo consternado

-porque….que sucede – pregunte angustiada…lo que menos quería era faltar a clases….menos con un examen importante cerca

-al parecer se acerca una tormenta, y la guardia costera ha pedido por seguridad cancelar todos los vuelos –

-pero tenemos que irnos….mañana tengo clases – insistí preocupada

-lo se y lo lamento Kagome….pero te prometo que hablare con un amigo en la universidad para que esta falta no afecte tus calificaciones –

-enserio harías eso por mi – pregunte emocionada

-claro que si es lo menos que puedo hacer me siento responsable – me contesto conciliador

-gracias Inuyasha….¿pero realmente crees que ese amigo tuyo nos pueda ayudar? – pregunte dudosa

-claro que si…olvidas que estás hablando con Inuyasha Taisho…no hay nada imposible para mi nena – me dijo el muy egocéntrico guiñándome un ojo a lo que yo solo pude rodar los ojos

-ok…señor todo lo puedo….dime quien es tu famoso contacto –

-pues es el director…-

-¡que!...eres amigo del director…..- pregunte algo incrédula

-¡no!...amigo no solo….digamos que él me debe un par de favores….como el famoso curso que hiso en Hawái

-valla…eres todo una caja de sorpresas Inuyasha

-si supongo…será mejor que nos vallamos antes que la tormenta toque tierra- me dijo ofreciéndome la mano para levantarme

-pero a dónde iremos –

-descuida tengo un apartamento cerca de aquí-

-un apartamento aquí, una mansión en Tokio, una de las compañías más solidas del mundo y un sinnúmero de acciones…..definitivamente tienes mes dinero que sentido común – bromee

-valla señorita pasas mucho tiempo averiguando mis activos…sino te conociera creería que eres una caza fortunas –al escuchar su comentario me ofendió, aunque sabía que mi broma no fue nada apropiada

-descuida…si fuera una caza fortuna buscaría a una víctima que no fuera tan egocéntrica –siseé, soltándome del agarre de su mano para alejarme un par de pasos de el

-hay vamos Kagome….resulta que tu empiezas con las bromas y si te respondo. Te molestas

-no estoy molesta – dije caminando rápidamente a la puerta de restauran. Empuje la puerta de salida antes haciendo a un lado el camarero que intento abrirla para mí

-vamos Kagome solo era una broma – decía Inuyasha caminando tras de mi

-no estoy molesta….Inuyasha y por cierto donde queda tu dichoso apartamento – pregunte al darme cuenta lo estúpida que había sido al salir asi….y más aun con la lluvia intensificándose cada vez mas

-esta a una cuadras…pero ven vamos al auto…antes que nos empapemos mas – me dijo conciliador aunque ya era muy tarde…un par de minutos a la intemperie y estábamos totalmente empapados

…..

_No podía creerlo Kagome había creído cada una de mis palabras….cuando recibí la llamada de Myoga…por un segundo creí que no lograría fingir…y que ella terminaría descubriendo lo feliz que me encontraba…..sé que tal vez es un poco tramposo de mi parte haberla traído cuando sabia que los del clima habían pronosticado que una tormenta tropical tocaría tierra hoy mismo…..no tan peligrosa como para causar desastre…pero si lo suficiente para cancelar todos los vuelos…en fin todo lo que eh hecho tiene un muy buen propósito….que Kagome Higurashi sea mía… _

…_.._

El viaje en auto duro apenas 15 minutos pero cuando bajamos de el….parecía un verdadero diluvio. Entramos al departamento destilando agua y yo empezaba a titilar del frio…supongo que Inuyasha se dio cuenta porque me ofreció que yo me bañara primero, para evitar enfermarme. Y asi lo hice…en menos de cinco minutos estaba sumergida en una tina de agua caliente y aunque me hubiese gustado quedarme un rato mas…Inuyasha estaba mojado y el también necesitaba un baño de agua caliente.

Cuando salí del baño me puse una camisa de Inuyasha…que por la diferencia de tamaños me llegaba casi a la rodilla, cosa que agradecí… ya que mi ropa interior también se había mojado y no la cargaba puesta.

Luego busque a Inuyasha en la sala… y lo encontré sin camisa dejando todo su perfecto torso a la vista y con unos pantalones que colgaban seximente de su cadera, tenía la apariencia de que apenas había salido del baño ya que estaba secándose su cabellera plateada que le llega a los hombros dándole una apariencia rebelde y salvaje.

-hola….ya saliste del baño – me saludo sacándome abruptamente del inventario que hacía de su cuerpo

-hola…ya…ya te bañaste?- tartamudeé al pensar que se había dado cuenta de la forma que lo miraba….pero para mí buena suerte el parecía ignorarlo

-si….en el otro baño…por cierto que te parece una copa de vino para entrar en calor –me ofreció a lo que yo solo pude asentir….con ese hombre mostrándome todo su esplendoroso cuerpo era incapaz de pensar algo coherente.

Enseguida él se levanto, colgando la toalla que uso para secar su cabellera sobre sus hombros, mientras yo aproveche su ausencia para tratar de recuperar algo de cordura y me distraje inspeccionando su departamento, que no era tan grade, pero si muy sofisticado y con un gran ventanal de puertas corredizas de vidrio que daban una excelente vista….que aunque no estuviera tan cerca de la playa….se podía apreciar lo lejos el mar que en este momento se veía rudo y salvaje azotando con grandes olas la costa.

-te gusta la vista – me pregunto Inuyasha que ya había regresado de la cocina con un par de copas y la botella de vino

-la verdad en el momento me asusta un poco…pero supongo que un día despejado…sería realmente hermoso – respondí regresando mi vista al mar

-si…cada vez que vengo a este departamento, paso gran parte de mi tiempo mirando por el ventanal –me dijo extendiéndome una copa de vino

-gracias…- - sabes nunca te imagine como el tipo de hombre que se detiene a admirar el paisaje –

-es porque no sabes muchas cosas de mi Kagome – me dijo en un tono melancólico que me dejo un sabor triste en la boca – pero dime qué tipo de hombre me crees - me pregunto visiblemente interesado

Antes de contestarle me lleve la copa de vino hacia la boca para degustar la bebida de tan buen olor, su sabor era delicado y embriagante, definitivamente era un vino caro, de los que solo tienden degustar las personas con grandes cantidades en su cuenta bancaria.

-eres del tipo que aprecia el aire libre, de los que les gustan los retos y jamás se rinden ante nada, de buen corazón e implacable de ser necesario, eres fiel a tus convicciones….

-valla en definitiva me gusta tu opinión sobre mi – me sonrió totalmente egocéntrico a lo que yo le respondí con una sonrisa traviesa

-si pero todavía no eh terminado, también eres impulsivo, cuando te enojas gritas e insultas como loco, eres bastante glotón y tienes el orgullo de un tamaño titánico y para el colmo a veces te comportas como un niño o más bien un cachorrito – le respondí enumerando con mi dedos cada uno de sus defectos

-valla que bueno que eres mi amiga… no quisiera ni imaginarme que dirías de mi sino te agradara – me contesto con el seño fruncido

-y ¿quien dice que somos amigos? – le pregunte sabiendo que eso lo molestaría mas

-no es verdad no somos amigos…..y adivina que tampoco me interesa ser tu amigo – definitivamente no esperaba esa respuesta, amigos por lo menos eso aspiraba ser de él y sus palabras lo que lograron fue recordarme él para el solo soy una empleada y nada más.

-si supongo….después de todo yo solo soy tu asistente – respondí tratando de que mi voz no se quebrara por las inmensas ganas de llorar

-te equivocas Kagome….para mí no solo eres mi asistente – me dijo acercándose mucho mas a mi -eres mucho mas – mi corazón inicio una violenta carrera y mi cuerpo entero se estremeció con sus palabras

-entonces…..¿que soy para ti Inuyasha? – pregunte en un hilo de voz

-eres la mujer más testaruda que eh conocido, eres torpe, y muy ingenua….no te darías cuenta de la verdad aunque tuviera un letrero de señalización –

-oye – proteste molesta pero antes de que continuara con mi reclamo Inuyasha de un rápido movimiento me atrapo entre sus brazos y unió nuestros labios en un dulce beso, mandando al olvido mi cada pensamiento coherente de mi mente –Inuyasha – susurre aturdida cuando él se separo unos centímetros

La copa de vino que aun mantenía en mi mano se deslizo hasta el piso, dejando un regadero a su alrededor, pero por suerte no se rompió en mil pedazos.

-pero también eres inteligente, valiente, dices lo que sientes, eres tan terca que aunque haya algo imposible para tus capacidades lo sigues intentando hasta lograrlo, eres hermosa y sexi, tienes la sonrisa más hermosa que haya visto en toda mi vida y el corazón más noble…..y es por eso Kagome Higurashi, que no quiero ser tu amigo…yo quiero ser mucho más para ti…..que me dices Kagome - cuando termino su declaración mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y no pude hacer más que enterrar mi rostro en su pecho desnudo, mientras el acariciaba dulcemente mi cabello.

- Kagome….no llores odio ver tus lindos ojos empañados de lagrimas – Inuyasha suspiro – si no sientes lo mismo que yo no importa, se que tarde o temprano terminare conquistado tu corazón-

-baka – le dije separándome de él lo suficiente para verlo a los ojos – yo siento lo mismo, y si lloro no es de tristeza, es de felicidad- le dije acariciando su rostro

El sonrió y volvió a unir nuestros labios pero esta vez con mayor intensidad, gracias a eso pude degustar su sabor embriagante y único, el poso sus manos en mi cintura y las deslizo por mi espalda, acariciando cada centímetro de mi piel cubierta por su camisa.

-Kagome – me llamo con la voz enronquecida – si no quieres que continúe mejor detenme ahora…porque te he deseado demasiado como para detenerme después-

-me amas Inuyasha, o para ti solo soy una aventura de una noche – pregunte con el corazón en la garganta

-para mi tu jamás serias una aventura Kagome y claro que te amo…te he amado desde el primer día cuando llegaste a mi oficina… pero si no me crees y piensas que necesitas tiempo, yo esperare el tiempo que sea necesario para hacerte mía –me respondió con esos ojos dorados como el astro sol chispeando de sinceridad y entonces lo supe, jamás me arrepentiría de lo que iba hacer

-yo quiero ser tuya Inuyasha – le respondí totalmente sonrojada, el me sonrió y me tomo en brazos para llevarme a la habitación.

Me deposito delicadamente alado de la cama, y con su mirada recorrió mi cuerpo, luego tomo el primer botón de la camisa y lo fue abriendo tan despacio que me daba la impresión de que quería torturarme con mi naciente deseo por él. Cuando termino de desabotonar la camisa, esta resbalo de mis brazos terminando en el piso. Nunca me había sentido tan avergonzada, era la primera vez que un hombre miraba mi cuerpo desnudo, y por mis antiguos miedos e inseguridades trate de cubrirme, lo que fue en vano ya que Inuyasha lo evito.

-eres perfecta – me susurro al oído, luego me atrajo a su cuerpo y beso duro, su lengua pidió acceso a mi boca, y yo se lo di sin protestar, en menos tiempo del que pensaba nuestras lenguas empezaron un baile sensual del que Inuyasha llevaba el ritmo.

Estaba tan sumida en ese beso, que no me di cuenta que Inuyasha me había estado empujando en dirección a la cama, hasta que mis piernas tropezaron con el borde de esta.

Lentamente me fue acostando y luego se posiciono enzima mío….su respiración choco con la mía antes de empezar con el beso más caliente que me han dado en mi vida.

Sus manos estaban por todo mi cuerpo, acariciándome y arrancado suspiros y gemidos de mi boca, -Inu…Inuyasha –

-si Kagome di mi nombre – me pide mientras sus manos se dirigen al centro de mi necesidad

Sus dedos hábiles se colaron por mi estrecha cavidad arrancándome un par de grititos – Inu..por favor – rogué

-Tranquila pequeña que apenas estamos calentando – susurro bajando por mi cuello hasta alcanzar mis pechos, chupándolos y mordisqueándolos

-Inu…- grite al sentir como mi vientre se comprimía enviando descargas de placer a cada poro de mi sensible cuerpo. Apenas y me recuperaba de mi primer orgasmo cuando sentí a su poderoso y duro miembro rosarse con mi caliente entrada.

-Inu – gemí y él me callo de un beso, cuando su miembro penetraba mi cavidad de una poderosa estocada…El dolor atravesó mi cuerpo como si me partiera.

-Kagome te lastime lo siento…cariño si deseas podemos parar- se disculpo besando las lagrimas que se escapaban de mis ojos

-estoy bien…continua -

El dolor fue mermando a medida que él se movía dando pequeñas embestidas y poco a poco sentí como el placer aumentaba dejando en el olvido el dolor del principio.

-Kagome ya no aguanto, voy acelerar – gruño en mi oído y empezó a moverse a realmente moverse, sus poderosas estocadas me golpeaban con fuerza aumentando en un brutal vaivén de caderas, que me llevo de nuevo al clímax gritando el nombre de mi amado Inuyasha

El me siguió con un poderoso gruñido, liberando su caliente semilla dentro mí…

Al día siguiente…..

El sol se filtraba por las cortinas, y la azabache abría lentamente sus ojos para encontrar a su lado…a su apuesto jefe que desde la noche anterior la convirtió en su mujer.

…_Inuyasha todavía pienso que es un sueño lo que paso anoche….._pensaba la azabache acariciando suavemente los cabellos plateados de Inuyasha, que descansaba sobre su pecho desnudo, abrazándola posesivamente.

-buenos días hermosa – me saludo Inuyasha con sus ojos algo adormilados

-buenos días…disculpa si te desperté – le conteste algo sonrojada

-descuida…de esta forma puedes despertarme la veces que quieras – me dijo depositando un casto beso en mis labios

-oye creo que deberíamos alistarnos para ir de regreso a Tokio – le dije al darme cuenta que el planeaba seguir durmiendo

-si es verdad…además quiero que hoy mismo te mudes conmigo –

-¡que!...pero Inuyasha, eso es muy apresurado, por no decir incorrecto que tu asistente viva contigo –

-si tal vez tengas razón, por eso te casaras conmigo y asi la gente no podrá decir que es incorrecto – al escuchar su afirmación me senté, para mirarlo

-Inuyasha me estas pidiendo matrimonio? – pregunte creyendo que había oído mal

-no te lo estoy pidiendo….tu eres mía y por lo tanto quiero que todo el mundo lo sepa y el matrimonio es la forma de asegurar que serás mía para siempre – me contesto mientras empezaba a buscar algo en el velador a lado de la cabecera de la cama

-baka esa no es la forma de pedirle matrimonio a una chica, además no soy tuya…no soy una propiedad – le respondí molesta cruzando mis brazos sobre mi pecho

-si eres mía ayer tu misma lo dijiste…recuerdas – me dijo con una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro

Flash back

-para mi tu jamás serias una aventura Kagome y claro que te amo…te he amado desde el primer día cuando llegaste a mi oficina… pero si no me crees y piensas que necesitas tiempo, yo esperare el tiempo que sea necesario para hacerte mía –me respondió con esos ojos dorados como el astro sol chispeando de sinceridad y entonces lo supe, jamás me arrepentiría de lo que iba hacer

-yo quiero ser tuya Inuyasha – le respondí totalmente sonrojada, el me sonrió y me tomo en brazos para llevarme a la habitación.

Fin de flash back

Me enrojecí al recordar que fui yo misma la que le pedí que me hiciera suya…..pero es que jamás imagine que él lo tomaría tan literal.

-vez por tu rostro…supongo que ya lo recordaste –me dijo con un tinte de orgullo que denotaba triunfo y tomo mi mano

-que haces –

-solo le estoy poniendo el anillo de compromiso a mi futura esposa –

-Inuyasha no es justo ni siquiera me lo pediste – proteste infantilmente aunque por dentro me derretía de la felicidad

-está bien…..está bien…..Kagome Higurashi… te casarías conmigo y serias mía por siempre- yo solo me lance a su brazos y chille de la felicidad

-claro que si…..me quiero casar contigo –

-me alegra que hayas aceptado a la primera…porque créeme si te hubieras negado yo sería capaz de andar tras de ti hasta que aceptaras –

-asi y que tal, si yo me fuera muy lejos y me ocultara – le pregunte en son de broma

-créeme pequeña…no hay un lugar lo suficientemente lejos para que huyas de mi – me dijo atrayéndome más hacia el…. yo solo sonreí no importa lo posesivo y celoso que fuera yo siempre le iba amar….porque yo siempre estaría enamorada de mi jefe.

Fin


End file.
